Making up is what's best
by Luc91
Summary: One shot spin off to My New Boss. Its Troy’s birthday and he and Gabriella have a falling out. What will she do to make it up to him? Read My New Boss first to understand. Dedicated to Kateg20. Troyella. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Making up is what's best**

_**Summary: One shot spin off to My New Boss. Its Troy's birthday and he and Gabriella have a falling out. What will she do to make it up to him? Read My New Boss first to understand. Dedicated to Kateg20. Troyella.**_

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with another one shot. I want to dedicate this to Kateg20 who gave me the idea of doing a one shot and it being Troy's birthday and I decided to do it. I was originally going to make it just fluff but I'm not good at just fluff so there will be drama in this and it is definitely M rated towards the end. This is set 2 years after the last chapter of My New Boss but before the epilogue and you will need to have read that story to understand this. Please R&R! Thanks! **

**Dedicated to: Kateg20**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Hannah Bolton and Jake Danforth. **

* * *

Troy Bolton had just woken up. Today was his 26th birthday. He turned to his side to see his wife, Gabriella Bolton, still peacefully sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. The two of them had been having a few problems recently and he was worried he would lose her. He lay there a few minutes before he heard a cry come from the room next door. Gabriella stirred at the cry. 

"Don't worry I'll go." Troy told her as she smiled and watched him walk out the room. Troy walked into his 2 year old daughter's, yellow room.

"Aww what's the matter Hannah? You miss your mommy?" Troy asked the two year old who held her hands up for Troy to pick her up.

"Mommy." She whispered as Troy shook his head and carried her back to their bedroom.

"Someone wants their mommy." Troy said placing Hannah in Gabriella's arms.

"Hi sweetheart. What's the matter?" Gabriella asked as she hugged her daughter. Troy just sat there watching his wife and daughter interact.

"I think she missed her mommy." Troy told her as Hannah nodded against Gabriella's chest.

"Well mommy missed you. I think you need to give daddy a hug though because today is daddy's birthday." Troy smiled as Hannah leaned off her mom and wrapped her little arms around Troy.

"Happy bwirfday daddy!" Hannah exclaimed as Troy hugged her back.

"Thank you blue eyes." Troy softly spoke, using her nickname. "Can daddy have a kiss before he has to get up?" Hannah nodded her head at him as she leaned up and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Gabriella laughed as she got out of bed and picked Hannah up.

"Come on you let's go get some food and leave daddy to change." Gabriella picked up her daughter and carried her downstairs while Troy got ready to go to work.

A short while later, Gabriella had set Hannah her breakfast down in the living room where she was watching some of her favourite cartoons when Gabriella felt someone slip their arms around her waist.

"Hey I don't remember getting anything from you yet for my birthday." Gabriella turned to him to see Troy smirking at her as she frowned.

"Well if you took the day off you would find out what it is but obviously since you won't you'll never know." Troy sighed. Gabriella had been trying to persuade him to take the day off so that the three of them could do something but Troy was adamant he was going to work.

"Gabi, you know I have to go in." Troy told her moving closer to her as she pulled away.

"No you don't. Chad and Taylor are capable of surviving one day without you. You never stay home when I'm off so that the three of us can go out as a family. You're too busy working late every night on the magazine to do anything. Or when I try bringing Hannah in for a few hours you can't even be bothered to see us!" Gabriella shouted as Troy cut her off.

"Gabi you know I work because I want you and Hannah to have the best I can possibly give you. You know I don't have time to do stuff when I get home because Hannah is already in bed and I'm too tired. " Gabriella this time cut Troy off.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen out with us something? If you really wanted to do stuff you would make time but no you can't because your magazine is more important to you than your own family! I hate you! I want a divorce!" Gabriella yelled as she went in the other room to Hannah and picked her up before she got scared.

"Yeah well at least I try and I have goals unlike you! I don't even remember why I married you anyway so you can have your stupid divorce!" Troy shouted as Gabriella walked upstairs, tears in her eyes, with Hannah to go get her dressed. Gabriella winced when she heard Troy slam the front door and leave. What she had said about the divorce she hadn't meant. She was just so mad that he would rather work than be with them made her annoyed. She looked down at Hannah who had too got tears in her eyes. Gabriella hugged her daughter seeing the scared look on her face. Lately Troy and Gabriella had been arguing more over the slightest little thing but this one was the worst one they had had. Gabriella and Hannah stayed there a few minutes, letting tears fall down their faces as they held onto each other, when the phone rang breaking the moment and Gabriella had to go answer it.

"Hello?... oh yeah hi... ok... what? Are you sure?... ok thank you." Gabriella hung up after having just received some surprising news. Gabriella walked back into Hannah's room to see her playing with some of her teddies as the phone rang again. Gabriella went out to grab the wireless phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered walking back into Hannah's bedroom and sat back on the bed next to Hannah.

"Hey Gabs, its Taylor. Are you ok? You sound like you have been crying." Gabriella smiled. This is why Taylor was her best friend. No matter what she always knew when something was up.

"I'm fine. Troy and I just had an argument again and we said some harsh stuff to each other." Gabriella explained. Taylor had been informed already of all the arguments because Gabriella would normally go to her for advice.

"Gabriella what's going on between the two of you? You always seem unhappy together nowadays." Taylor told her as Gabriella sighed.

"I guess. I don't even know whether we have a relationship anymore. I think the only thing that is keeping us going is Hannah." Gabriella admitted as she gently ran her fingers over her daughter's soft brown hair.

"Gabs you know that isn't a good enough reason. If you're unhappy together then maybe you guys need to talk and call it quits." Tears flowed down Gabriella face at the thought.

"Taylor did you need something because I have to go." Gabriella asked quickly.

"Oh erm yeah one of the guys called in sick and we need some help this morning and there is no one else around to fill in so I was wondering if you could come in for a few hours?" Taylor asked.

"I will have to bring Hannah because there is no one else to watch her at the minute." Taylor agreed as Gabriella got the two of them dressed and ready to go.

With Troy

Troy arrived at work to birthday greetings from several staff members. He just smiled and walked up to his office to see Chad already in there.

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy. What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be all hyped up?" Chad asked as Troy sat down and Taylor walked in.

"Gabi and I had another argument and I got so mad at her I just walked out the door. Let's just say words were exchanged." Chad nodded knowingly. He too knew that Troy and Gabriella were having problems.

"Troy the two of you need to talk." Taylor told him as he sighed.

"I don't want to talk to her about anything. Can we please change the subject?" Chad and Taylor exchanged glances full of concern before nodding.

"So what are you doing tonight birthday boy? Do you need us to have Hannah?" Chad joked as Taylor hit him.

"I doubt Gabi would want to after everything that has happened. I'll probably just go out with some people from here to a bar or a club. You can come too Chad." Chad looked at Taylor who rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get too drunk." She warned before leaving the office.

With Gabriella

Gabriella managed to get up to her office, struggling with Hannah in her arms and Hannah's bag along with her own bag full of heavy books and stuff. Gabriella groaned as she set everything down.

"I take it that's not a good sigh?" Taylor popped her head round the door.

"Got that right. Taylor where's Troy?" Taylor pointed up before leaving. Gabriella spent the rest of the morning sorting out stuff while trying to keep Hannah entertained which was proving pretty difficult.

"Daddy!" Gabriella looked down to see Hannah calling for Troy with tears in her eyes.

"You want to go see daddy?" Hannah nodded as Gabriella sighed and stood up. "Come on then let's go see if we can find him." Gabriella carried her to Troy's office where she saw through the window Troy on the phone. She knocked gently before walking in. Troy looked up and glared at Gabriella when he saw her walk in. She put Hannah down to walk over to Troy which she did and held her hands up indicating she wanted him to pick her up. Troy smiled and placed her on his lap while he finished his conversation.

"She wanted to see you." Gabriella told him. "Can I leave her with you for a bit while I carry on or do you want me to take her back?" Gabriella asked.

"She can stay with me. I can bring her back down in a bit." Gabriella nodded and left Hannah with Troy.

"Where's Hannah Banana?" Gabriella turned to see Chad walk behind her.

"With Troy." She told him as he nodded.

"Well I'm going to see her. Gabs don't worry about Troy I'll talk to him." Chad reassured her seeing the hurt look in her eyes.

"Thanks." Gabriella went back to her office and managed to finish the little bit of work Taylor had asked her to do. She grabbed her bag and Hannah's stuff and made her way up to Troy's office. She had quickly dropped off her bags in her car before she went to the office. When she got there she stood outside the door, listening and watching through a gap at Troy playing with Hannah. The two were playing with her soft basketball which she loved, Troy's influence of course, and a small hoop.

"Are we going to get it in this time?" Troy asked as Hannah giggled. Gabriella smiled. Troy may be an idiot sometimes in her opinion but there was no doubt he was an excellent father.

"Daddy look!" Hannah told him as she threw the ball and it went in. She laughed and started clapping s Troy kissed her on the head. Gabriella grinned watching Hannah's reaction.

"You can come in you know." Troy called as Gabriella pushed the door open.

"Sorry I was just watching the two of you." Gabriella told him as he just carried on playing with Hannah. "Hannah we need to go home and get you to bed." Gabriella told their daughter as she looked at Troy.

"Sorry blue eyes but mommy's right you need to sleep. How about you go home and daddy will come back later and play with you before I go out?" Hannah nodded as Troy gave Gabriella her toys and kissed Hannah goodbye. "Gabi I'm going out tonight with some of the guys from work so you don't need to worry about cooking for me tonight." Troy warned her as she frowned.

"Fine." Gabriella and Hannah walked out as Troy got back to work.

Gabriella arrived home and put Hannah straight to bed. Taylor had then called round with Jake.

"Gabi let me take Hannah for the afternoon. The longer you and Troy leave it before talking the worse it will get and the more it could affect Hannah. Go back and see him. Make him listen to you and if not then you can't say you didn't try." Taylor told her as she dragged Gabriella upstairs. She placed a sleeping Jake in Hannah's room too before pulling Gabriella into her own room.

"Taylor what are you doing?" Gabriella asked confused as Taylor went through her clothes.

"Aha. Put this on. Make him want you. Trust me if he sees you in this the two of you will soon start making up, Troy won't be able to keep his hands to himself." Gabriella smiled as she grabbed the dress and changed. Taylor promised she would look after Hannah but she was staying at the Bolton's house because Chad would be back soon and would wake the two up.

Gabriella walked into the half empty work place. It was lunch time for most staff so Gabriella made her way straight to Troy's office. She saw him staring at his desk deep in thought. Gabriella walked straight over confidently, climbing on his lap and kissed him passionately.

"What are you doing?!" Troy asked pushing Gabriella off him.

"Oh come on you know you can't stay mad at me for long and it's your birthday, Tay and Chad have Hannah for a few hours and I thought you wanted to celebrate your birthday." Gabriella whispered seductively in his ear.

"But I'm at work and I'm still mad at you." Troy pointed out as she rolled her eyes.

"Since when have you ever cared whether you're at work or not. I remember it's never stopped you before and besides if you're mad at me then don't I have to make it up to you?" Gabriella asked as she climbed back on his lap.

"Gabi stop we can't. People could walk in..." Troy was cut off by Gabriella's lips as she kissed him again.

"Don't worry." Gabriella told him as he pulled her back into a kiss.

"You're a very bad woman Gabriella Bolton." Troy told her before kissing hard, picking her up and walking towards the door so he could lock it before pushing her back on the couch he had in his office. Gabriella smiled into the kiss knowing Taylor was right once again. Their kiss got more passionate as lust over took them. "You know this is one of my few weaknesses." Troy whispered in her ear as Gabriella arched her back into him and pulled his shirt up and over his head while he took her dress off, that left her in a black lacy bra.

"Well I'm glad I have something to use against you." Troy smiled as they carried on removing each other's clothes. He climbed back on top of her and nipped at her bottom lip, just like he knew she loved.Troy reached behind her and undid her bra throwing it to the floor. He leaned down and captured her left nipple in his mouth sending shivers through Gabriella's body. She sighed in pleasure and ran her fingers through Troy's hair pushing him closer to her.

"Gabi…" Troy moaned. He kissed down her stomach and pulled down her silky black underwear.

"Troy..." Gabriella removed the rest of his clothes as he kissed down her neck to her chest again.

Troy quickly pulled out a condom and slipped it on. He spread Gabriella's legs wider and positioned himself in between.

"Tell me you want me…" He whispered to her.

"I want you!" Gabriella screamed and Troy quickly kissed her and thrust all the way in going further and further each time. She moved her hips with his as he moved in and out of her. Soon they reached their climax as Troy fell softly against her, the two panting trying to catch their breath.

"You were amazing…" Troy breathed drawing circles on her waist.

"You know we have to talk about this morning." Gabriella reminded Troy as they lay on the couch, Troy looking down at her naked beauty. Her leg was over top of his and they were breathing heavily from the afterglow of sex. Troy was softly stroking her silky brown hair.

"I know. I'm sorry." Gabriella leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry too about what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just too mad with you and it slipped out." Gabriella explained as Troy held her closer to him.

"Well I promise that I will start spending more time with you and Hannah. I realized earlier when she was here that I hardly know anything about her because I'm never around so I promise I will be around so much more you will want to get rid of me." Gabriella smiled.

"Nah, I don't think I will ever want to get rid of you." Troy leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella whispered as he smiled.

"I love you too Gabi. I promise we can do anything together." Gabriella nodded as she remembered the news she received earlier.

"Troy you know I told you I was waiting for a phone call?" Troy looked at her and nodded.

"You said it might help you with some issue you had." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah. Well I got that call this morning. Troy we're having another baby. I'm pregnant." Troy's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she nodded. "Well I guess that explains why you have been so sensitive to everything the past few weeks leading to more arguments than normal." Troy told her as she smiled.

"So I take it your happy about this and I don't have to worry about you hating me?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs I couldn't hate you not when you are telling me we are having another child together. Come on I think we should get dressed and go home to our daughter." Gabriella nodded as Troy helped her up. The two dressed quickly and left to go home and just enjoy time together as a family. Their family.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey I know I this probably wasn't the greatest but I didn't think it was the worst I have written. Please review. Thanks! **

**Oh and if you haven't read my new story 'Being Together' go check it out and review please :)**


End file.
